Mi linda señorita
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 104. Zeno habla con Kaya después de que ella muriera…


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Lazchan** y se llama " **My Fair Lady** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Mi linda señorita**

"Al menos hemos pasado unos pocos años juntos, ¿verdad, Kaya?" Zeno tragó saliva mientras sostenía la fría mano de ella, deseando que volviera a estar caliente. Kaya había sido tan cálida, había estado tan llena de sonrisas y risas y luz del sol y todo esto estaba tan mal. Pero todo el mundo le dejaba al final.

"No esperes demasiado tiempo en el cielo por Zeno." Murmuró, apretando su mano con más fuerza. "Zeno no te lo ha dicho antes, pero Zeno no puede ir al cielo como Kaya, o como cualquiera de los hermanos de Zeno o como su Rey. ¡Ah! Zeno no se lo ha contado a Kaya." Él sonrió y se la imaginó sentada a su lado, con las mantas envueltas alrededor de sus hombros mientras comía alguna fruta que él le había traído. "Zeno ayudó a proteger al Rey Hiryuu, cincuenta o sesenta años atrás. No sabías que tu marido era tan viejo, ¿verdad?"

Ya habían pasado días sin que recibiera ninguna respuesta, pero él aún continuaba, necesitaba llenar el silencio con algo. Se había dado cuenta de que su estómago estaba gruñendo, pero no quería levantarse para comer algo y dejarla sola, especialmente por si ella de repente se despertaba y se preguntaba dónde había ido él.

 _Ya deberías saberlo, Zeno. Deberías tener el suficiente sentido común como para no pensar que ella va a abrir los ojos. Nadie más ha hecho eso nunca por ti._

Aún así, Kaya era más joven que Zeno y que Hiryuu, Shuten, Abi y Guen. Ella no debería estar tan quieta, silenciosa y fría. Tal vez debería poner más mantas sobre ella; tal vez otra oración pudiera traerle su alma de vuelta.

Él se movió para levantarse, pero la mano de ella estaba cerrada alrededor de la suya firmemente y Zeno ahogó un sollozo. "Ah, ¡Kaya no quiere que Zeno se mueva! Zeno lo entiende y se quedará junto a Kaya todo el tiempo entonces." Él tembló ligeramente, pero Kaya debía tener más frío y ella no quería que él se fuera. Ella le había dicho que había estado sola porque estaba enferma y Zeno no podía enfermarse, así que si él estaba aquí ella no tendría que estar sola.

Él habló sobre su vida hasta que su voz se quedó ronca y se convirtió en un susurro; sobre su infancia en su aldea, su familia y amigos. Sobre cómo había escuchado las voces de los dioses transmitiendo sus mensajes, hasta que un dragón dorado descendió de los cielos y le ofreció la opción de servir directamente a los dioses protegiendo a un dios convertido en hombre.

"Así que, Kaya… Ahí estaba yo, el joven débil e inútil del grupo…" Él se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Nadie sabía la forma tan genial en la que Zeno podía proteger a su Rey, pero Hiryuu no quería que Zeno resultara herido de esa forma." Él se frotó los ojos con su mano libre. Nunca había sido capaz de proteger a Hiryuu de la forma en la que lo habían hecho los demás y había roto tantas promesas.

Él no rompería esta. Había prometido amar y proteger a Kaya para siempre y eso comenzaba en no dejarla sola. No cuando ella aún tenía esa leve sonrisa en su rostro. Casi podía oír su voz, sentir el toque de su mano sobre su hombro. Ese toque había sido mucho más cálido que el de ahora.

"Zeno también estuvo completamente solo, Kaya." Susurró, inclinándose y besando la mejilla de ella. También estaba fría y tenía un tacto ceroso, pero en la mente de Zeno estaba cálida y ruborizada azorada por la muestra de afecto de Zeno. Ella había llorado cuando él dijo que la amaba y quería casarse con ella. No quería verla llorar otra vez, pero tampoco pensó que eso significaría que ella no volvería a hacer ningún otro sonido.

Él no pensó demasiado en el paso del tiempo. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo que los días, semanas o incluso meses eran como segundos para él. Solo estaban él y el sonido de la lluvia, el viento o la nieve; el sonido de su estómago gruñendo y su cuerpo devorando sus propios músculos hasta que sus poderes se activaban y volvían a reconstruirlo todo, siendo más fuerte que nunca durante un rato. Él se dejó caer en la oscuridad durante un tiempo, hasta que se despertó con un jadeo, seguro de que había oído una voz llamándole por su nombre en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando él abrió los ojos, ni siquiera el rostro de Kaya estaba ahí para sonreírle. La mano que estaba sosteniendo no era más que huesos ahora, el agarre se había aflojado y la mano de él quedó libre. Él se volvió a secar las lágrimas, respirando profundamente.

"Kaya tiene razón." Concordó Zeno ante el silencio que había en el aire. "Zeno tiene que intentar moverse ahora y enviar a Kaya a los cielos adecuadamente. Incluso si Zeno ya no puede oír a los dioses, ellos aún pueden oírle y Kaya también puede oír a Zeno desde ahí arriba en los cielos. Zeno solo le pide a Kaya que cuide de su rey y sus hermanos y si Kaya les encuentra, ella no volverá a estar sola. Ellos son muy buenas personas y cuidarán de la esposa de Zeno." Su voz se quebró. "Ellos estarán tan sorprendidos cuando se lo cuentes, Kaya…"

Él se puso de pie, con la ropa rasgada y apestando sobre él y se estremeció ante la repentina ráfaga de aire frío que realmente sintió por primera vez desde que Kaya murió.

"No te preocupes, Kaya…" Él la enderezó suavemente, los harapos que quedaban de las ropas de ella se despedazaron entre sus manos mientras alzaba sus delicados huesos. Ella era tan ligera ahora, cuando Zeno antes había tenido que esforzarse para cogerla en brazos. "Ahora Zeno se asegurará de que descanses en paz."


End file.
